Rain (비)
by CandKTHnim
Summary: Taehyung sudah memiliki kekasih. Jungkook menyukainya. Lalu karena hujan mereka bersatu, Cinta tidak akan tahu dimana Ia akan berlabuhkan? Agap Juungkook bodoh kalau begitu. VKook, TaeKook Tae!Top Kook!Bottom.
1. chapter 1

Jungkook tersentak lalu diam, perasaannya hanyut oleh derasnya air hujan yang membasahi Seoul sore ini. Tidak jauh beberapa meter didepannya, ada sesosok lelaki dengan payung hitam yang hingga kini masih menjadi poros utamanya dalam berpendar didalam alam semesta.

Langkah Jungkook terhenti, lelaki didepannya masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya yang memang masih agak jauh itu. Lelaki itu terlalu serius menatap lurus kearah depan sambil sesekali mendongakkan kepalanya kearah langit menatap tetesan hujan yang jatuh membasahi tanah didepan Kampus mereka lalu beralih ke payung hitam yang Ia pegang.

Namanya, Kim Taehyung.

Katakan, jika Ia terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi begitulah Cinta. Membuat si perasa hilang kendali, senang dan sedih disaat yang terkadang hampir bersamaan.

Kim Taehyung itu lelaki tampan dari fakultas Bisnis, hidungnya mancung,kulitnya tan,badannya tegap dan yang paling membahayakan dirinya itu pendiam. Dirinya hanya akan berbicara sedikit itupun jika memang harus.

Tipikal orang yang lebih suka banyak pertindak dari pada berbicara. Dan itulah hal yang membuat Jungkook jatuh Cinta padanya.

Dengan memantapkan hatinya, Jungkook perlahan berjalan maju tepat disamping lelaki itu. Taehyung menoleh, wajahnya datar. Jungkook yang merasa diperhatikan ikut menoleh kearahnya. Gugup,dalam hati Jungkook merutuki degup jantung yang tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan hanya karena ditatap oleh sak penguasa hati.

Sitampan tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Jungkook membalasnya dengan senyum kaku. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa gugup yang kentara. Jarinya bertautan gugup.

"Sudah selesai?" Taehyung memandang Jungkook yang hanya mengangguk kecil seraya melemparkan pandangan kearah depan. Memandang sendu hujan yang kini memerangkap keduanya.

"Ayo, ku antar.. " Tatapan Taehyung beralih kearah yang sedang Jungkook tatap. Sebuah pohon besar di ujung jalan fakultas Seni dan Budaya. Jungkook, mendengarnya dengan pasti, tentu saja. Walau gemerisik hujan sangat berisik tapi Ia mendengarnya.

Dia menggeleng sedikit sebagai jawaban, lalu berseru. "Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu nanti, Tae? " Tanyanya, matanya menatap Taehyung dengan sedikit menaikan alis sebelah kanannya.

Tatapan Taehyung berubah menjadi datar.

Yeah, semakin datar.

"Sudah pulang.. "Jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearah Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh kearahnya, matanya berbinar. Tidak munafik, mendengar itu membuat Jungkook setidaknya merasa bahwa disini hanya ada mereka berdua.

Hanya ada Dia dan Taehyung-nya.

Katakan bahwa ini adalah hal hina, tapi Jungkook memang menyukai-tidak. lebih tepatnya mencintai pria milik orang lain.

"Mau pulang bersama? Aku antar sampai depan pintu flat... "Taehyung mengalihkan atensi kearah Jungkook kembali. Yang ditatap mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sedangkan Pangerannya hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kecil Puncak kepala simanis.

Katakan, Jungkook itu lelaki tidak tahu diri yang menyukai Pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi, kalian semua bahkan tahu bukan. Bahwa Cinta itu tidak memiliki tujuan dimana Ia ingin berlabuh.

Dua tahun adalah waktu yang sungguh cukup untuk Jungkook menahan hasratnya mengenal lebih dekat lelaki tersebut.

Hingga diwaktu itu sebulan yang lalu, dikeadaan yang sama. Hujan turun diakhir agustus dengan deras. Ia yang tidak memiliki persiapan untuk melawan derasnya hujan kala itu apalagi dengan setumpuk berkas materi didalam tasnya. Jadi dia hanya terduduk diam didepan lobby kampus memandang langit yang menjatuhkan air hujan dengan bertubi-tubi.

Bersyukur jika memang nanti ada yang menawarkan tumpangan hingga halte depan kampus, dia akan sangat berterima Kasih.

Hingga, Orang yang selama ini Ia sukai sekaligus Ia hindari yang menawarkan tumpangan itu. Awalnya ingin menolak, tetapi Jungkook juga ingin cepat pulang dan tertidur didalam selimut hangatnya. Jadi dengan terpaksa Ia membiarkan tangan Taehyung melingkari punggungnya,bahu bertabrakan dan satu payung sampai didepan halte bis tempat biasa Ia menunggu bis.

Awalnya Jungkook pikir, Taehyung akan lupa esoknya tetapi yang terjadi adalah Taehyung yang tersenyum kecil dengannya dilorong kampus saat mereka berpapasan didepan perpustakaan. Jungkook pikir dirinya hanya berhalusinasi.

Tapi tidak untuk keesokan harinya lalu berlanjut sore harinya hingga hari ini.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang terdiam, memandang kearah depan jalan bus mereka. Tatapannya tajam. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya seakan terhipnotis.

"Jika menatap terus, nanti lama kelamaan wajahku berlubang.. "Taehyung berseru, matanya melirik kesana kemari. Seperti tak berani menatap Jungkook.

Apakah, dia gugup?

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Sembari mengucapkan maaf yang lirih.

Lalu kembali hening.

Saat ini mereka tepat berada didepan pintu flat milik Jungkook, Taehyung serius saat berkata akan mengantarnya sampai didepan pintu flatnya.

"Terima Kasih, Taehyung.. "Serunya, mereka sama-sama saling menatap. Tidak canggung tapi terlihat sekali jarak yang mereka buat. Taehyung mengangguk sekilas. Matanya menatap pintu putih milik flat Jungkook.

Jungkook ikut menatap apa yang Taehyung tatap. Dengan sedikit berfikir Jungkook berkata. "Aku punya beberapa bungkus coklat panas, jika kamu sudi untuk mampir.. Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu.. Hitung-hitung tanda terima Kasih.. "Katanya lagi, dan tanpa untuk ditawari dua kali Taehyung tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk.

Entah siapa yang memulai, yang awalnya hanya ingin menikmati coklat panas didalam ruangan hangat malah menjadi kegiatan panas yang tak terkendali dikamar milik Jungkook.

Jungkook yang hendak berjalan kearah dapur flatnya,berbalik menghadap Taehyung saat dengan kilatnya bibir milik Taehyung meraup ranum merah delimanya rakus.

Terdiam, kaget. Tentu saja namun tak lama membalasnya.

"Eunghhh, Taehhh... " Jungkook mengeram seksih,Taehyung masih dengan nakal menusuk penisnya tanpa ampun membuat Jungkook semacam terbang menikmati masanya.

Tangannya kanannya dengan erat mencekram tengkuk Taehyung yang masih bermain didaerah dada miliknya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas sperai merahnnya yang sudah tak beraturan.

Taehyunh terengah,namun sama sekali tidak ingin berhenti mengejar nikmatnya. Terlihat sekali dari sorot matanya bahwa dia menikmatinya bahkan matanya memerah menahan hasrat yang mengebu-gebu.

Lain hal Jungkook yang terengah dengan cara yang sangat manis,wajahnya basah oleh keringat dan beberapa bekas air mata dipipinya. Membuat Taehyung makin kalang kabut menahan hormonnya.

Katakan mereka gila,namun mereka menikmatinya hingga rasanya ingin terus sampai mampus.

"Jung...eughhh... aku mau.."Kata Taehyung disela, tumbukannya. Simanis hanya mengangguk sekali.

Hingga tak lama keduanya berhasil mencapai organsme bersama.

Taehyung ambruk sedangkan Jungkook terengah,matanya tertutup. Ada perasaan sesak didadanya.

Taehyung meraihnya, membawanya kedalam pelukan sambil sesekali mengecup puncaknya.

Dan tanpa disadari tangisnya pecah.

"Apa kamu menyesal?"Tanya Taehyung menatapnya tajam. Jungkook balas menatap dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Menggeleng kecil.

"P-pacarmu.. hiksss.." Jungkook bersuara,sendu sekali.

Taehyung terdiam,melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar Jungkook.

"Dengarkan, baik-baik Jeon... Aku mungkin hanya mengatakannya sekali.."Ujarnya, jadi Jungkook menatapnya dan meredam isak tangisnya.

"Mungkin akan terdengar brengsek,aku memang memiliki kekasih.. Kami juga berfikir untuk menikah secepatnya setelah aku lulus nanti.. Kami sudah merancang masa depan,walau lebih banyak dia yang berbicara tentang hal itu... Aku setuju.."Kini pandangannya kembali ke pemuda manis yang masih dengan tulus mendengarkan penuturannya sambil terisak terus menerus.

"Tapi... itu dulu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu.. Hanya karena hujan hanya karena kamu yang tidak membawa payung, hanya karena aku dan kamu berdiri menunggu bus di halte yang sama,dan hanya karena percakapan singkat itu yang membawa ku ke rasa penasaran terhadapmu. semua yang dirinya katakan bagaikan sebuah beban yang ingin aku tanggalkan,aku tidak suka mendengarkan dirinya membahas masa depan kita berdua... Yang aku pikirkan,hanya kapan kamu akan membalas senyum yang aku berikan.. Jeon."Ujarnya, Jungkook terkesima. Entah rasanya malah semakin sesak.

"Aku ingin mengakhirnya,sungguh.. Tapi aku tak mampu berkata apapun padanya.." Setelahnya,yang Taehyung dengar adalah suara tangis Jungkook yang semakin menyayat hati.

Katakan Ia brengsek. Dan Taehyung memang mengakui dirinya brengsek. Taehyung menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukkannya sembari mengucapkan kata memohon yang sangat lirih.

 _Tunggu aku,kumohon._

-Rain-

Ini sudah memasuki Bulan keempat setelah hari itu, saat tertidur terkadang Jungkook masih merasakan tangan hangat yang memeluknya.

Memang terdengar gila, namun jujur dia tidak dapat melupakan hari itu begitu saja. Apalagi saat Ia bangun membuka mata Sang penguasa hati menatapnya dengan senyum hangat yang membuat siapapun pasti akan Jatuh Cinta.

Setelahnya pun Jungkook, di perlakukan bagai Putri kerajaan. Saat mandi dia digendong karena merasa sakit dibagian selangkangan. Makanan yang dibuatkan. Pipi yang dielus halus, pucak kepala yang terus menerus diberikan kecupan hangat rasanya seperti mimpi.

Tapi mimpinya hilang saat Taehyung pamit pulang dan tidak kembali lagi.

Mereka sering bertemu beberapa kali, Taehyung memang sedang sibuk Ia adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir jadi beberapa Bulan ini adalah saat-saat sibuknya.

Dibeberapa kesempatan itu pula, Jungkook dengan jelas masih melihat Taehyung berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

Sakit, tapi dia tetap diam.

Hingga suatu pagi dihari minggu, Jungkook berniat bangun siang tetapi seseorang yang mengetuk pintu flat secara brutal membuatnya terbangun tergesa dengan mata yang masih terpejam setengah.

 ** _Cklek._** Tubuhnya terdorong dengan keras kebelakang, seseorang memeluknya Jungkook membuka mata lebar. Terkaget.

Tetapi saat menghirup Wangi aroma tubuh yang Ia rindukan hampir empat Bulan membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Dia naif, memang.

Tapi tak butuh waktu tangannya berbalik memeluk tubuh itu erat.

Hingga suara sang lelaki membuat Ia ingin meneteskan air mata.

"Aku kembali, sekarang hanya ada aku dan kamu.. "Ujar Taehyung.

Jungkook pikir pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia, mungkin dia berlebihan dengan menangis seperti orang bodoh.

Sungguh dia menangis bahagia, setidaknya dirinya tak sesial itu. Hingga tidak dapat bersatu dengan Cintanya.

-FIN-

Gatau saya buat apa, yang penting saya senang.

REVIEW JUSEYO.

JUSEYO..

JUSEYOOO...

WGWGGWGWGW.

Bye,

Candnim.


	2. Sq

Memasuki musim gugur, cuaca menjadi tak menentu. Dingin di pagi dn sore hari, dan matahari memperlihatkan wujudnya di siang hari. Panas, tapi tidak terlalu.

Jungkook mengeratkan jaket hitam milik Taehyung, lelaki itu yang memberikannya saat beberapa hari lalu sebelum mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Taehyung dengan pekerjaan baru dan Jungkook dengan tugas yang tiada akhir. Sore ini cukup dingin dengan beberapa aroma musim gugur yang sangat kentara beberapa daun mulai berjatuhan.

Jungkook menatap datar lelaki elegan didepannya, kalau dirinya belum hilang ingatan dan lelaki ini belum merubah wajahnya dengan jalur operasi plastik. Sangat dipastikan, lelaki ini adalah mantan kekasih dari Kim Taehyung.

Lelaki yang sudah hampir empat Bulan bersamanya. Tatap lelaki itu datar tapi senyum mengejeknya membuat muak.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah merebut pria lelaki lain?" Matanya tulus tapi senyum mengejek. Jungkook tidak suka, sumpah.

"Apapun yang aku rasakan, apa itu urusanmu?" Dia berbalik bertanya, ingin menyebutkan nama namun enggan. Hell, dia adalah lelaki yang membuatnya dicibir satu kampus.

Kalian tahu bukan Kim-Nya itu terkenal? Apapun yang menyangkut Pria Kim pasti tidak luput dari pandangan manusia yang mengenalnya. Termasuk saat berita Jungkook yang diantar jemput sesekali oleh senior Kim yang sekarang mulai bekerja di Departemen Negara.

Para manusia yang memiliki kelebihan sifat selalu sok dan ingin tahu pun, membuat gosip yang membuat reputasinya sedikit terusik.

Benar, manusia-manusia itu berkata Jungkook adalah perusak hubungan mereka.

Jungkook tidak menepis, bahkan meluruskanpun tidak. Dia hanya diam saat berita itu menyebar. Sakit, tapi apa mau dikata? Itu benar, walau mereka sendiripun tidak mengetahui hal sebenarnya.

Lelaki didepannya tersenyum "Memang tidak ada, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu rasanya.. " Katanya, dia merapatkan hodie tipis warna biru yang Ia kenakan. Jungkook memandangnya jengah. Gelagat yang diberikan lelaki didepannya membuat Jungkook ingin muntah. Mual.

"Kalau begitu, permisi aku ingin melanjutkan jalanku.. "Ujarnya, memang benar mereka berdiri ditengah lorong kampus. Tadinya, Jungkook berencana menuju perpustakaan. Tapi yang terjadi dirinya malah berhadapan dengan manusia yang Ia anggap sama sekali tidak penting.

Lelaki itu mengeser tubuhnya ke arah kanan memberikan beberapa space untuk Jungkook berjalan, simanis hanya menghela nafas lega tanpa menatap lawannya beberapa menit tadi. Lalu mulai berjalan perlahan.

"Heiii..." Jungkook terhenti dari langkahnya, sedangkan Lelaki tadi masih mempertahankan posisinya. Kini keduanya berdiri saling membelakangi dengan beberapa jarak yang tidak lumayan dekat.

"Aku marah, aku bahkan membencimu! Tapi aku tak mampu membalasmu.. "Ujarnya, Jungkook hanya diam mendengarkan. Lalu persekon setelahnya, lelaki itu kembali berbicara "Entah siapapun nanti yang akan Taehyung pilih, aku selalu berdoa agar kamu tidak memiliki nasib yang sama denganku. Karena kau pasti paham, bahwa karma itu ada dan berlaku.. " Dengan berakhirnya kata, Jungkook dapat mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang menjauh walau samar.

Dia menghela nafas, lalu kembali berjalan.

-Kim-

 _"kamu dimana? "_

 _"Ada apa? "_

 _"Sudah pulang?"_

 _"Baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan, ada bahan yang perlu dicari. Kenapa?"_

 _"Ingin dijemput? Pekerjaan hari ini sudah selesai"_

 _"Kalau tidak merepotkan, Tuan. Aku ingin"_

Lalu telepon terputus, begitulah mereka. Jungkook paham prianya jadi dia berjalan melewati Taman kampus untuk mencapai lobby utama kampusnya. Menunggu si Tuan _irit bicara._

Jungkook membuka pintu mobil, setelah dua puluh lima menit menunggu sang kekasih dilobby kampusnya. Saat memasuki mobil dia disambut dengan Kim Taehyung yang duduk sambil meletakan kedua tangannya di setir mobil. Dengan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sampai batas siku, sedangkan Jungkook dapat melihat Jas hitam yang tersampir asal diJok belakang melalui kaca yang berada didepan.

Dirinya mendekatkan diri kearah Taehyung sebelum dengan sigap Taehyung mengecup keningnya lembut seraya mengelus kepalanya hangat. Untuk sesaat Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan setelah itu kembali duduk dengan benar dan memasang seat belt nya.

Kebiasan yang dimulai tiga Bulan lalu, Taehyung yang pertama memulai dan dijadikan kebiasaan oleh mereka.

"Mau kemana? "Tanya Jungkook, Taehyung menatapnya. Tidak ada senyum manis.

"Mengantarmu pulang.. "Jawabnya.

"Enggh, besok libur.. Menginap, okkay?" Entah itu tawaran atau permintaan.

"Tidak bisa.. "

Jungkook merengut kecil, hidungnya kembang kempis.

"Kenapa? "Lirihnya.

"Jimin memintaku untuk datang malam ini.. "Ungkapnya matanya masih datar memperhatikan jalanan.

Jimin?

Mantan kekasihnya? Yang beberapa saat lalu menghentikan langkahnya?

Cih.

Jungkook kemudian menghentak kakinya tanpa sengaja, bayangan tentang Taehyung yang akan berdua dengan lelaki yang sama sekali namanya tidak ingin Jungkook ingat dan sebutkan. Berduaan dimalam hari dengan yang cuaca yang cukup dingin membuat matanya memanas.

Bukan hanya sekali dua kali, menurut Jungkook ini sudah ke sekian kalinya. Sudah empat Bulan dan Taehyung masih saja seperti ini. Dia kesal bukan main, apa Jungkook kurang baginya hingga Taehyung perlu bertemu seintens ini dengan Jimin? Belum lagi hari ini dia begitu sensitif dengan lelaki tersebut.

Sesak, lalu Jungkook beringsut kearah jendela menatap nanar jalanan dari mata indahnya yang berpendar kesana kemari.

Taehyung menyadarinya, Jungkook tipikal lelaki yang akan diam tanpa berbicara apa yang membuatnya menangis. Dia akan menyimpan sampai tidak sanggup.

Namun Taehyung hanya menatapnya sekilas tanpa mau untuk menenangkan.

"Kalau kamu mau, aku akan datang saat sudah selesai dengan Jimin.. "

Dan tanpa menoleh Jungkook menjawab "Tidak perlu.." Yang dibalas berikan endikan bahu dari sang dominan.

-Jeon-

Malam ini dingin menyengat hingga ubun-ubun, Jungkook sudah terlalu lelah untuk mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya jadi Ia segera melemparkan tubuhnya keranjang lembut didalam kamar miliknya.

Matanya menerawang kearah langit-langit kamar, menahan rindu akan sosok Kim Taehyung. Sudah sejak lima hari saat terakhir mereka bertatap wajah. Dan sudah sejak lima hari itu juga Ia dan Taehyung tidak memiliki komunikasi.

Jungkook meraih handphone yang berada di saku celananya, membuka layanan pesan. Lalu memandang miris saat diketahui tidak ada chat dari sang kekasih.

Chat terakhir dikirim lima hari lalu, setelah Taehyung mengantarnya kedepan pintu gerbang flat.

 _Slmt tidur._

23.35

Dan keesokan paginya,

 _Jgn lupa sarapan._

07.07

Dan.

 _Jgn trlmbt mkn siang,_

 _aku tdk bs jmpt._

11.49

Dan tidak ada satupun yang Ia balas, saat itu hatinya masih dirundung pilu akibat Taehyung yang tidak sadar bahwa dirinya cemburu.

Dan komunikasi itu hilang begitu saja, sampai-sampai Jungkook bertanya dalam hati.

Mereka masih sepasang kekasih ,bukan?

-Kim-Jeon-

Taehyung menyesap coffe americanonya dengan perlahan, rasa pahit yang menguar saat cairan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya tidak dapat dihindari.

Makan siang kali ini dia sedang bersama Jimin, dia sedang menunggu Jimin yang beberapa menit lalu berkata sedang dalam perjalanan.

Dirinya terdiam, matanya menatap datar Handphone yang diam diatas meja. Hatinya meringis dirinya dan Jungkook genap tidak berkomunikasi selama hampir sepekan.

Taehyung itu sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Jungkook, kalau kalian ingin tahu. Lelaki ini sudah menghalau cara untuk bisa bersama termasuk mengorbankan perasaan orang yang mencintainya dan menemaninya hampir tiga tahun lalu.

Taehyung memang dingin, jarang bicara. Tetapi, dia itu seseorang yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Ia bahkan senang jika kekasihnya membutuhkan dan memerlukannya setiap waktu. Tipikal lelaki yang suka dijadikan sandaran. Mungkin dengan begitu Taehyung merasa dirinya berguna untuk sang kekasih hati.

Jimin dan Jungkook sangat berbeda, Jimin itu sangat manja, manis,cerewet dan sangat membutuhkannya. Sedangkan Jungkook mandiri, mungkin sedikit cerewet dan tidak manja. Segalanya Ia kerjakan sendiri jika mampu. Dan yang membuat Taehyung sedikit terusik, dia merasa seperti tidak diperlukan.

Lamunannya tentang kedua orang yang pernah dan sedang mengisi hari-harinya terpecah, saat seseorang dengan baiknya mengetuk kepala Taehyung dengan sedikit keras.

Tanpa aba-aba Jimin mencium pipi Taehyung, yang membuat Taehyung sedikit risih, namun bibirnya keluh hanya untuk protes tentang tingkah laku Jimin. Biar bagaimanapun, Jimin telah Ia sakiti. Tapi dengan baiknya, lelaki didepannya memaafkan dan menjadikannya teman.

"Curang, sudah pesan duluan.. "Ucap Jimin seraya mendudukan dirinya dibangku tinggi dihadapan Taehyung.

Sembari mengeluarkan sebuah laptop, sebenarnya Taehyung disini hanya ingin membantu Jimin tentang beberapa laporan tugas untuk skripsi. Makanya mereka sering bertemu.

"Apa lagi yang membuatmu mengerutu, eoh?"Tanya Taehyung.

Jimin tersenyum manis, membuat Taehyung yang berada didepannya merasakan diri untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Tuan, heiii.. heii.. kopimu tuan... "Sebuah interupsi suara, membuat pandangan keduanya dan beberapa orang beralih ke seorang wanita yang berada dibalik mesin kopi. Wanita itu melambai dengan tangan yang masih memegang cup coffe kearah lelaki dengan jaket hitam yang sangat Taehyung kenal berjalan dengan tergesa keluar coffe shop.

"Aku seperti mengenal jaketnya... "ujar Jimin matanya bergulir menatap Taehyung yang masih agak melamun.

"Ya, kupikir juga mengenalnya.. "

"Jungkook? "Mata Jimin membulat lebar, dan tanpa aba-aba dan pamit Taehyung bangkit dan meninggalkan Jimin yang terdiam dibangkunya.

Taehyung mengejar Jungkook yang hampir menaiki sebuah bis, dihalte samping coffe shop tadi. Dia menarik dan membawa Jungkook yang hanya diam saat dituntun ketempat lebih sepi.

Sebuah jalan setapak tak jauh dari halte, disamping kedai mie.

"Kenapa?.. "Jungkook bertanya wajahnya datar dan mata nya memerah, hatinya meringis sakit.

"Kamu baik? Aku hanya bertemu--"

"Aku tidak peduli, dan yah. Aku tidak merasa baik.. "Potongnya cepat. Taehyung terdiam.

"Sudahkan? Aku lelah,jadi biarkan aku pulang.."Jungkook hendak berjalan,tapi tangan Taehyung menghentikannya.

"Lepas.."satu kata itu lolos dengan lemah dan sejalur air mata jatuh dipipi kirinya.

Taehyung diam.

"Kumohon.."lemah sekali,Taehyung merasa jadi lelaki paling brengsek.

Tangannya dengan erat memengang lengan halus milik Jungkook.

"Akhiri saja.."Pinta Jungkook lemah. Taehyung terusik dengan kata itu.

"Maaf.."Taehyung berkata tak kalah lirih,hatinya merasa bersalah.

"Untuk apa?"Tanya Jungkook suaranya ketus,Taehyung membalikan badan Jungkook dan menaruh tangan dipundaknya. Menatap Jungkook sedangkan sang empu menatap kearah bawah dengan sisa air mata yang berada dipipi dan kelopaknya.

"Aku bersumpah tidak memiliki melakukan apapun dengannya.."

Jungkook mendengus sinis,matanya melirik kearah kiri sebentar. Lalu menatap kearah Taehyung tajam.

"Aku tidak peduli kamu melakukan apapun atau tidak dengannya,aku malah bertanya-tanya apa kita masih memiliki hubungan?"

Taehyung tersentak,namun eksperisinya tetap datar.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, mungkin benar yang dikatakan oleh Jimin.. Aku akan mengalami fase dimana karma akan datang padaku.. Sekuat apapun aku menjauh,sehebat apapun aku mencintaimu.. Aku telah menyakiti perasaan orang lain untuk dapat memilikimu.. Tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa akan secepat ini merasakaannya... Hikss"Tangisnya pecah,sedangkan Taehyung menyeritkan wajahnya bingung.

"Heii--"

"Aku tidak peduli lagi!! Kamu dengar,tidak peduli lagi.. Jadi kembalilah pada Jimin,aku lelah harus menahan rasa cemburuku sendiri.. Aku lelah bersikap bahwa aku tidak apa-apa saat kamu menemui lelaki itu!! Lelah sampai rasanya aku hendak kembali kemasa lalu,dimana kamu bahkan tak pernah menatapku.. Rasanya lebih baik begitu dari pada harus tersiksa karena ketidak pekaanmu.. hikss..hikkss.. Aku ini kekasihmu, aku juga membutuhkanmu, aku merindukanmuu.. Tapi kamu bahkan tak memberi kabar dan malah asik minum kopi dengannya!!" Ujarnya berteriak matanya terpejam, air mata tumpah tanpa mau tau.

Tapi Taehyung, tersenyum kecil.

Tangannya mengusak kepala Jungkook halus,lalu membawa lelaki manis itu kedalam pelukkannya.

"Kamu begini manis.."Katanya setelah Jungkook tenang dalam pelukkannya.

Sebuah pukulan dipunggung Ia terima.

Lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Lain kali,jangan dipendam!! Katakan apa yang kamu mau, apa yang kamu tidak suka.. Apa yang membuatmu risih. Yang membuatmu nyaman,katakan!!" Ujar Taehyung lembut, tanpa disadari Jungkook membalas pelukan lelaki itu.

"Aku akan selalu menurutinya, semudah itu.. Andai kamu berkata tidak suka dan menanyakan untuk apa aku bertemu Jimin mungkin kata-katai itu tidak akan keluar dari bibirmu yang.--.."Taehyung melonggarkan pelukkannya dan menunduk menatap Jungkook yang masih memeliki bekas air mata dan isakkan.

Bibirnya mengecup bibir Jungkook lembut. Hanya kecupan.

"--Manis ini, itu kata yang sangat buruk dan aku jauhin dari hubungan kita. Sayang" Lanjutnya.

Jungkook menyerit.

"Sekarang mari pulang, tidak akan ada yang putus dan tidak akan ada yang ditinggalkan. Pokoknya kamu itu miliknya Kim Taehyung..."

"Aku lapar.."Keluhnya,membuat Taehyung tertawa kecil mendekap semakin erat tubuh yang ada di pelukkannya.

"Berjanjilah akan terus seperti ini, selalu merasakan kehadiranku.. Jangan mengabaikanku.."Ujar Taehyung.

"Aku tidak pernah mengabaikanmu ." Jungkook melepaskan dekapan sang kekasih menatap wajahnya.

"Terus hubungi aku walaupun,kamu sedang marah?"

Jungkook berfikir sebentar sebelum berkata "Baiklah.."Dengan pelan.

"Dan ini yang paling penting, bersikaplah dengan manis jadikan aku tempat bersandarmu. Jadikan aku tempat keluh kesahmu, aku sangat menyukai ketika pasanganku banyak bicara.. "

"Itu sebabnya kamu sedikit dalam berbicara? "Tanya jungkook, Taehyung menggeleng.

"Aku hanya suka saat menatap wajahmu yang memberikan banyak warna emosi, tidak- tidak hanya diam mu saja aku menyukainya.. Pokoknya, Kamu harus terus berada dijarak pandang dan radar ku.. "Finalnya, Jungkook lalu terkekeh.

"Hari ini banyak bicara? "alis kanannya menukik.

"Ya, agar tidak ada salah paham lagi. Aku sungguh tidak bisa hidup dengan baik tanpamu.. "Jawabnya. Mereka mulai berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Pulang dan tidur bersama, bagaimana? "

"Call.. "

Jungkook menatap dengan semburat kecil dipipnya.

Dan Ia bertanya dalam hati,

 _Kenapa Taehyung jadi makin manis??_

 _-END-_

ADA YANG MASIH MINTA SQUEL???

FIX AKU BIKIN. PUTUS MEREKA

Demiapaaa, aku mau bikin mereka putus ga tega sama hati sendiri... Bagaimana pum mereka terlalu pahit untuk berpisah.

Niadeu ga akan ad sq tp banyak yang koment dan meminta sq.

Kalau abis ini ada yg minta buat sq, aku bkin putus mereka dan Taehyung kembali padaku. Thx buat para pembaca yang terhormat.

Review nya janngan lugupaga(LUPA) yes!!!!!!!!

baby baby to night.

Candnim

bye,


End file.
